The Vanderbilt Center in Molecular Toxicology has evolved to a point of placing a significant emphasis on the use of structural biology approaches. Historically, this derives from the foundation of Professors R. N. Armstrong and M. P. Stone and through the shift in focus in the laboratory of Professor M. R. Waterman towards crystallography, plus the addition of Professors R. M. Caprioli and W. J. Chazin. This Core of five faculty members represents a very strong group of highly complementary investigators who have developed a strong level of interaction. The Center is therefore proposing the creation of a new Research Core in Structural Biology, with the dual aim of fostering greater interaction and collaboration among the core structural biologists and generating an even more widespread use of structural biology approaches across all molecular toxicology research programs in the Center. Atomic resolution structural biology has a most critical role in the next phase of the genomics revolution: as sequencing efforts mature, focus is shifting to proteomics and functional genomics, which require knowledge of protein structure. Structural biology also plays a central role in current approaches to the development of new drugs. Structural biology expertise in the near-term will position the Center advantageously with respect to key research areas over the next 10?20 years.